Our Little Secret
by Crystallia Rosenbird
Summary: Naruto and multi-millionaire Sasuke Uchiha are in a secret relationship. Sasuke doesn't understand why the dobe wants to keep it a secret, but he would do anything for the blonde. *ONE-SHOT* -M for sexual content-


Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall, devouring his lips in a frenzy. It took all of Sasuke's willpower to not pounce on the blonde when they were in public. Naruto insisted on keeping there relationship a secret, due to Sasuke's reputation as a large and powerful businessman. Sasuke didn't care, if someone had a problem with who Sasuke fucked at the end of the day then that was their problem. He agreed to hide it, as to humor the dobe, but he really couldn't focus on the fact that their relationship was supposed to be secretive when Naruto would bite his lip or whip out his pink tongue all over them, coating them in a glossy saliva.

God, it made Sasuke hard just thinking about it. The groan that escaped Naruto's lips didn't help Sasuke either. Naruto shifted, his leg brushing against Sasuke growing erection. Sasuke let out and shaky moan and Naruto blushed. "Fuck, dobe." Sasuke whispered, rushed and shaky.

"Shut up, teme." Naruto laughed, even though it was shaky and filled with lust.

As Sasuke detected the lust in Naruto's voice, he pounced on him, tumbling towards the bed. Sasuke started to grind against Naruto's growing erection. Naruto let out a, erotic filled moan. Sasuke's cock grew harder and it throbbing against the fabric in his jeans. Sasuke's hands flew to Naruto's jacket and pulled it off quickly. His hands traveled down Naruto's shirt and slowly unbuttoned the white formal shirt. Sasuke tore it off and started working at the jeans. He pulled them down and stared at the building tent in Naruto's boxers. Sasuke leaned down, his warm, wet tongue traveling up Naruto's chest.

Naruto shuddered, his hands gripping the sheets. Sasuke traveled up, taking Naruto's nipple and biting it softly. Naruto arched his back, panting heavily. "Teme!~ Take your pants off." Naruto's whined.

Sasuke chuckled. "Take them off." Sasuke ordered, his tongue rolling down Naruto's body.

Naruto slowly skimmed his hands around the hem of Sasuke's jeans and pulled them down. Sasuke shook them off and attacked the poor blonde on the bed. He ground his erection into Naruto's, his mouth latching onto Naruto's neck, leaving love-bites. "Ah! Teme, don't leave any marks!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke ignored the blonde, wanting everyone to know that the blonde was taken. Sasuke traveled down to Naruto's chest, biting softly on his body. Naruto moaned loudly, his hand squeezing Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers and his own, having them kicked across the room. Sasuke took Naruto in his mouth and Naruto nearly screamed. "S'uke! Don't d-do that!" Naruto panted.

Sasuke took Naruto deeper and Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's silky black hair. "No! I-I'm going to c-cum!" Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's mouth and Naruto whined. Sasuke leaned in, landing a passionate kiss on Naruto's soft, slightly chapped lips, so the blonde could taste himself on Sasuke's lips. Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his and pulled away from him and placed his fingers at the entrance of his mouth. Sasuke eyes froze on the blonde as he took Sasuke's hands in his mouth. Sasuke's heart thumped as he felt the heat of Naruto's mouth. Warm, wet heaven had been wrapped around Sasuke's fingers and he let out a shaky moan.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hot, moist tongue wrapping around his fingers. Sasuke always had a fascination with Naruto's small mouth and to be inside of it right now, made Sasuke want to come right away. Naruto's tongue slipped in between his fingers and Naruto panted. Sasuke took the opportunity to slip out and right into Naruto's entrance.

Naruto hissed as Sasuke nudged one finger in. As soon as Sasuke felt Naruto was ready he inserted the second finger, flexing in a scissor motion. Naruto clenched tightly on Sasuke's shoulders and he took Naruto's hand, trying to soothe him. Naruto relaxed and Sasuke peppered kisses up his stomach, before kissing Naruto's lips in an attempt to taste more of Naruto. When Naruto knew that Sasuke was stretched enough he angled himself at his opening, slowly thrusting into him. Naruto broke the kiss by arching his back and tilting his head into the sheets. Naruto moaned loudly and Sasuke captured his lips in an attempt to silence him, thrusting in and out of Naruto's soft heat. Sasuke moaned and bit into Naruto's lip, pulling on it. Naruto clenched and Sasuke moaned. "Ah! Faster!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke complied and thrust into Naruto faster, clenching the sheets above the blonde's head. Sasuke took Naruto's nipple into his mouth once again and as hit bit on it lightly Naruto let out a strangled cry, coming instantly all over his own and Sasuke's stomach. Naruto blushed, but Sasuke smirked, his tongue swerving over his neck. "Sasuuukkkkeeee!~" Naruto moaned, pushing Sasuke over the edge

Sasuke came, filling Naruto with his cum. Naruto moaned, clenching the sides of Sasuke waist. Sasuke pulled out, laying next to Naruto. "I love you." Naruto panted.

Sasuke brushed back his hair as Naruto fell asleep. "I love you too." He mumbled as Naruto fell asleep.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, deciding that he wanted everybody to know that Naruto was his. He wanted no one else looking at Naruto the way he did. He sighed, wondering what the dobe would think about him wanting to announce it publicly.

"Teme, are you serious?" Naruto wondered, tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke sighed. "One; don't call me that. Two; yes I'm serious, I want everyone to know." Sasuke answered.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "How are you going to "reveal" it?" He questioned.

"Does it matter? All I want to know is if you're okay with it." Sasuke told him.

Naruto smiled at his teme. It warmed Naruto's heart that Sasuke actually wanted to know if Naruto was okay with it. Naruto was okay with anything as long as he could be with Sasuke. It didn't matter if no one or the whole world knew, really. "Sure; if you want to." Naruto agreed.

Sasuke smiled, a thing he only did around Naruto. Small things like that made Naruto feel special when he was around Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, kissing his passionately. Heat, love and lust filled the kiss, making Naruto melt into it. As they finished dressing Sasuke walked out with Naruto on his arm. Just as they exited the hotel, Sasuke pulled Naruto into another mind-numbing, body electrifying kiss. Naruto heard the click of cameras, but honestly he didn't care. All he focused on was Sasuke and how much he loved him.


End file.
